


2.21

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 21.Double (Or more) Penetration | Impact Play| Shower/Bath





	2.21

It’s become a ritual by now--on every Friday night, Hanzo waits in his bathing chambers with the lights dimmed and a bath ready to be drawn, with a first-aid kit on the counter and a clean yukata sitting neatly folded beside it.

And when he hears footsteps outside the door, he rushes out into the hall to help Genji inside.

“Anija,” Genji whispers, looking up from where he leans against the wall in a wrinkled gown of floral-printed, faded pink. He’s a pitiful sight and it hurts Hanzo’s heart to see--how his legs tremble beneath him and blood streaks his inner thighs, the tears that gleam on his cheeks. “Ani…”

“Shhh, my sparrow, shh...” Hanzo pulls Genji’s arm to lay over his shoulder, and carefully helps his little brother limp into the bathroom; as soon as he can, he breaks away to start the bath, pouring in some of Genji’s favourite vanilla-scented oils to make the water bubble. 

He returns to Genji’s side to help him disrobe, letting Genji lean against him as Hanzo carefully pulls the gown over his head. As soon as the garment is off, however, Hanzo’s heart aches anew--because Genji is covered in bruises, ranging from vibrantly new and dark purple to the faded yellow marks of long-term abuse, and in that one moment Hanzo finds himself distracted from his care, overcome with an urge to find Sojiro and make him pay for what he’s done.

But no--he can’t. Sojiro will face his wrath, one day; but right now Genji needs him, and at the teary look in his brother’s eyes Hanzo can’t find it in himself to walk away.

“Come now, Genji,” he murmurs, taking his brother’s hands and helping him walk over to the tub, offering his arm for support as Genji unsteadily climbs in. “It’s okay…”

Genji sniffles, sinking down into the bubbly water with a faint hiss of pain, fresh tears coursing down his cheeks; he slides down until his chin brushes the top of the bubbles and closes his eyes, and Hanzo sighs, petting gently through his brother’s hair. “Genji...do you want to talk--”

“No.” Genji’s voice is hoarse and his eyes stay closed, but the hitch of his shoulders is enough to keep Hanzo from pressing the issue. He sighs to himself.

“...okay.” 

Hanzo grabs for one of the washcloths kept under the sink, and after dunking it into the warm, sudsy water he starts to gently wash Genji down--starting with his hair, turning the unruly locks dark and lightly massaging some of his own shampoo into Genji’s scalp. He murmurs while he washes Genji, to distract them both: one of their mother’s stories, a fable Hanzo grew up on and Genji never could.

A tale of two dragons, and how they grew up to rule the world together.


End file.
